Unknown Father
by Wingedslayer03
Summary: Complete. Buffy finds out that her real father is a wizard when she is accepted to Hogwarts.
1. Finding out about Dad

NOTES: This story takes place during Harry's second year. The Chamber of secrets at this point didn't happen.

Summary: Buffy gets excepted to Hogwarts to find out that her real  
father is a wizard.

Pairings: Possible Harry/Buffy & Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer. Don't own them. Just borrowing. Owned by Joss and JK Rowlings.

* * *

**E**leven-year-old Buffy Summers was sitting in the train compartment getting ready to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she had received the letter her mother went pale and had begun to cry. Her mother was forced to tell her secret. Buffy couldn't believe that the man she had called father wasn't her real one. It seems that eleven years ago her mother had an affair. She had gone to Diagon Alley to meet up with some friends. She had not received their message of them being late and had run into an old classmate Severus Snape. One thing led to another from there. On her last day in the Wizarding world Severus had disappeared. She had never heard from him again. When she had returned to her Muggle husband Hank Summers he hadn't been the wiser. Though when they had gotten married he wanted her to live a magic free life. She had told him that she had gone to see some friends in New York.

"I wanted you to find out from me instead of from someone who might twist it around. I'm leaving it up to you. You may find him while you're at school and it's your decision on whether you want to get to know him."

She had just nodded her head at time too in shock to respond. Her parents had been separated for several months. Now she was on her way to school.

"Excuse me do you mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full." A boy with dark hair and a scar on his forehead asked her.

"Sure. Have a seat."

"Down here guys. There's plenty of room for everyone."

The dark haired guy entered followed by a red head boy, a red headed girl, and a light brown haired girl.

"Thanks. One of these times we are going to make it here with more than five minutes to spare. By the way I'm Harry."

"I know. I was in the store when you met Gilderoy Lockhart. I'm Buffy Summers. It's nice to meet you." She shook hands with Harry.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The light brown haired girl said.

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is my sister Ginny. This is her first year at Hogwarts."

"It's nice to meet all of you. It's my first year at Hogwarts too. Maybe we could be friends."

"I'd like that." Ginny said shyly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione filled Buffy in on their first year.

* * *

**H**ogwarts was nothing like Buffy had imagined. It was better. She couldn't believe how cool the school looked at night. They were in the process of the Sorting Ceremony. Ginny Weasley had already been sorted into Gryffindor and took a seat next to her brother Ron. Buffy had looked up at the teacher's table to see the man that was her real father. He was a dark looking man that sent shivers down her spine.

"Buffy Summers." She stepped up to the chair and sat. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

_"Ah an interesting this one. Her mother was a Gryffindor and her father a Slytherin. You have your father attitude, and your mother's heart. Where to put you though? Well I believe it should be Gryffindor!"_

She smiled as she hopped down and made her way to the Gryffindor table next to Harry. He smiled at her. The ceremony soon ended and dinner began. She was only nibbling on her food as she kept trying to look at Snape without being noticed.

"Is something wrong Buffy?" Harry asked her looking slightly concerned.

"I've just got a lot on my mind that's all. Thanks for asking though."

"That's what friends are for."

A huge smile came across her face at the mention of being friends. She liked Harry. There was something about him that made him special and she didn't mean the scar. She also thought he was kind of cute.

* * *

**B**uffy's first class in the morning was Transfiguration with McGonagall. She had found the class to be quite interesting. After taking a massive amount of notes they were told to turn a match into a needle. This turned out to be harder than it appeared. Only one student had been able to get it. Her next class was Defense Against The Dark Arts with Professor Lockhart. Buffy found herself bored in this class as Lockhart mostly talked about himself. Most everyone though hung on his every word, especially the girls. Now she found herself anxious as they were headed for Potions. She and Ginny had taken a front row seat together. Snape entered from the back of the class throwing the door open. He walked in hurriedly.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate science and…the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However for those select few… who possess the predisposition…I can teach you how to bewitch the mind…and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame…brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

Buffy watched him intently thinking he looked a little like Dracula wearing that cape. She noticed that he had looked to his Slytherin when talking about the select few.

"Let's get started. Who can tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Buffy's hand went up. "Ms. Summer? You have a question?"

"No. I have the answer. Draught of the Living Death potion. It causes the person to fall into a deep sleep." He directed his next question directly at her.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me bezoar?"

She thought about it for a minute. "I believe you get that from the stomach of a goat. It protects from most poisons."

"You get this one right I will award Gryffindor twenty points, get it wrong I'll deduct thirty." She nodded her head. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Ohh. That's a trick question because they are the same plant that also goes by the name aconite."

"Thirty points for Gryffindor. I hope you were all taking notes. I'm impressed Ms. Summers. Impressing me is hard thing to do."

Buffy kept a straight face on the outside, but on the inside smiling brightly. They had all noticed that Snape had awarded her an extra ten from what he originally said. They had soon been paired off to make a boil-curing potion. She and Ginny were working together. He swept around the floor making everyone feel nervous. Buffy and Ginny had completed their potion with success. Buffy looked over to her left and saw that the two next to her were about to add the porcupine quills while the cauldron was still on the fire.

"Take it off the fire first."

They did this just as a cloud of green acid smoke filled the air with a loud hissing noise. Everyone looked toward the Slytherin side. Two boys were standing there looking dumbfounded. The cauldron they were using now had a hole in it. It burnt through the table and hit one of the Slytherin boy's on the foot. Immediately red-swelling boils sprouted on his feet.

"You idiot boys!" He was more or less shouting because he hated taking points from his house. "Five points from Slytherin. Everyone from Gryffindor completed their potions successfully. Five points to Gryffindor." The lunch bell rang.

* * *

**W**hen Buffy had finished eating she decided to join Harry and the others outside. As soon as she stepped out she heard Malfoy's voice. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were facing off against Malfoy and his two goons.

"Everyone line up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photo's!"

"No, I'm not!" She could see Harry was getting angry. "Shut up Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," a first year by the name of Colin said holding his camera.

"Jealous? Of what? I don't want a foul scar across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself." Crabbe and Goyle who are Malfoy's lap dogs sniggered. Buffy decided to butt in.

"Oh, but it does. You see his scar is a lot better looking than that greased up hair style you have on your head." She heard a few people chuckle. "No one start any fires near him he's liable to explode. He's a walking fire hazard. Besides, I think his scar makes him look charming. Which is a lot more than I can say for you."

Most of the students watched with fascination as this petite first year blonde cracked on Malfoy.

"What? No witty comebacks. I expected more from someone who spends his life putting other people down, and if I were you I would stop picking on the Weasley's about their money. Cause I guarantee you for all the money you have, you don't get the kind of love they show for one another. I saw your father, in the store when you were buying your books; he was more worried about the name and honor than you. Stew on that for a while you little Greaser."

When she finished her speech the other students began to applaud. Malfoy feeling the stings of her words walked off in the other direction.

"Wow Buffy. That was wicked!" Ron told her with such a big smile. "You blasted Malfoy good."

"Thanks. I'm sorry for butting in Harry. I should have let you handle him, but he already makes me want to strangle him."

"It's alright Buffy. You did a far better job at putting him down than I could have done."

"Thanks Harry." She said as the five of them began walking.

"You may have just beat Harry out of being Malfoy number one rival." Ron told her. "He hates to be humiliated especially in front of other people."

"Nah, but I bet I'm a close second."

"Do you really like my scar Buffy?"

Harry asked her. Buffy stopped walking and looked at him. A smile crept on to her face. She moved to whisper in his ear. A few seconds later Harry's face had gone beet red. Buffy laughed at his embarrassment, grabbed Ginny's arm, and pulled her away. Ron and Hermione watched the scene in confusion.

"What did she say Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She said she likes my scar because it makes me look sexy." Harry went red again. Ron and Hermione laughed.

* * *

**T**he weekend had finally come and Buffy thought she would be able to sleep in but she was wrong. She had awakened early and couldn't go back to sleep. She got up for the day and headed to the common room. As she reached the bottom of her steps, she saw Harry coming down from the boy's dorm.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Buffy. What are you doing up so early?" Ever since Buffy had told him that his scar made him look sexy he found himself looking at her in a new way.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I myself couldn't sleep. So where you headed?"

"Quidditch practice. Wood's decided he wants us to practice as much as possible. He's determined to win this year. Would you like to come and watch?"

"Sure let me get my cloak."

She smiled at him before turning around and going back upstairs. Harry was smiling too. He was glad that she accepted his offer. He hoped that maybe he could show off a little bit in front of her.

"Harry! Look what I've got here! I've had it developed, I wanted to show you---" Colin Creevey came running down the steps waving a black and white photo. Harry smiled at first and then grimaced as Colin started asking for his autograph. "Will you sign it?"

"No." Harry said flatly.

"What do you have there Colin? Let's see." Buffy took the picture. "I bet Harry would sign this for you if you promise to quit shadowing him like you've been doing. How does that sound?"

She turned to Harry and winked.

"Deal." They both said.

"Here Harry use my pen."

Harry signed the picture and Colin ran back upstairs ecstatic. She and Harry left through the portrait hole. Hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand in that forgetful manner, she looked at Harry.

"Oops. That was the pen Fred and George gave me with the disappearing ink." Harry couldn't help but laugh at her trickery. "Your signature should disappear in half an hour."

"You are too good. Come on, I'm going to be late."

* * *

**T**he two ran down all the stairs and out the front door. When they reached the Quidditch field Buffy took a seat in the stands while Harry went off to the locker room. After about thirty minutes they finally came to begin practice. Hermione and Ron had joined her in the stands eating toast.

"They're not done yet." Ron asked.

"No they've just come out of the locker room." The group was practicing when the Slytherin team came on to the field. Oliver flew straight to the ground.

"Flint! This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

"There's plenty of room for all of us, Wood." Marcus flint said with a troll like look on his face. "Besides Professor Snape has given us a note to be here."

Wood took the note and read it. By this time Buffy, Ron, and Hermione were making their way to the field.

"We have to train our new seeker."

"You got a new seeker? Who?" Wood asked.

The Slytherin moved to reveal Draco Malfoy. Each Slytherin was holding the new Nimbus 2001. Malfoy was smirking proudly at the fact that they had better equipment.

"We have to train Draco here. Look. Field invasion." Ron, Hermione, and Buffy had reached the group.

"What's going on? What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron asked.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley. Everyone's been admiring our new brooms. Better than those Cleansweep Fives. I'm sure your brothers could sell them to the museum."

"Ahh now it's all clear Malfoy. You had to buy your way onto the team. Not talented enough to get on without your daddy's money?" Buffy told him. Malfoy's face flickered slightly.

"No one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on talent alone." Hermione told him.

"No one asked you did they Mudblood?" Malfoy told her.

That was all Buffy was going to take from him. Before anyone knew it Buffy had Malfoy on the ground cutting off his oxygen. The other Gryffindor's kept the other Slytherin at bay.

"Being a quarter Muggle myself I find that term offensive. I have had enough of your arrogant attitude Malfoy. You think because you have money that makes you special. Makes you better than everybody else. Well it doesn't. Hermione is a better witch than you will ever be. I think her Muggle side makes her that much stronger. I was brought up in the Muggle world and I know my quarter Muggle makes me stronger. Keep in mind Draco that I'm a first year that just took your ass down with nothing but my hands. You might want to think before you go and insult anyone. I don't ever want to hear you use that term again. Are we clear Little Greaser?"

Draco nodded his head the best he could. Buffy finally let him breathe.

"Don't mess with me Draco. You won't like the consequences."

Buffy watched as Draco gasped for breath. As she turned around everyone was staring at her with shock expressions.

"I'm a black belt in Kung Fu. It's a form of Muggle defense. I don't believe your Seeker is up to practice today." She said and looked toward Harry. "I need to work off this excess energy. See ya later."

She moved toward the exit planning on going to the flying field to do some meditations.


	2. Letting him know

NOTES:

Tora: Buffy is not the Slayer. She's just well trained in the art of Kung FU. For once I want a normal Buffy, or as normal as you get being a witch at Hogwarts.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. As long as I get reviews I'll keep writing.

* * *

After practice Harry went in search of Ron and Hermione. They had told him that they would look for Buffy for him.

"Did you find her?"

"No. We looked bloody everywhere."

"I'm going to go talk to Hagrid."

"Alright, I'm going to check the dorms again." Hermione said.

"I'll start asking around," replied Ron.

Harry nodded to the other two and made his way to Hagrid's cabin. He knocked on Hagrid's door. The giant didn't answer. He knocked again.

"Hagrid? It's me Harry." This time Harry heard movement.

"Hello Harry. Sorry bout that. Thawt you were Lockhart coming by again. Come on in."

"What did Lockhart want?"

"Givin' me advice on getting kelpies out of a well. Like I don't know. Then he goes on about banishing some banshee. If one word of it is is true, I'll eat my kettle."

Today was just full of surprise for Harry. He had never heard Hagrid talk like that. Harry takes a seat in a chair.

"Hagrid, have you seen Buffy?"

"Yeh. She was by here earlier. Said if you were to stop by to tell ya to stay here until she came back."

"Thanks Hagrid."

* * *

They talked and had tea as they waited for Buffy. About twenty minutes later Buffy knocked on Hagrid's door.

"Did Harry make it here?" She asked as Hagrid opened the door. He nodded and motioned for her to enter.

"Buffy, where have you been? Ron, Hermione, and I have been looking everywhere for you."

"I've been pretty much all around Hogwart's. I went for a run to work off excess energy. Can we go somewhere and talk?" Harry nodded. "Thanks Hagrid."

Buffy and Harry left Hagrid's hut and began walking back toward the school.

"Are you okay Buffy? You seemed a little upset earlier." She let out a laugh.

"Understate much. People like Draco make me mad, and I hate that word so much. We all do magic and there should be no difference between us."

"I doubt Malfoy will ever use that term again. He's being called Dirty Drawers Draco. It seems he had a little accident after your incident."

"He didn't?" She asked with big wide eyes and laughter.

"He did."

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer person." She laughed, and then became serious. "I want to tell you something but you've got to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Ron and Hermione."

They had made their way to the flying field. They took a seat by the wall.

"I promise." He said solemnly.

"Professor Snape is my father." Harry eyes went wide with shock. "He doesn't know though. I want to tell him but I'm not sure how he would react."

"Snape is your dad? Sorry, I'm still stuck on that. What did your mom see in him?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Any more than that would be too much info."

"Have you tried coming right out and telling him?"

"I tried, but I couldn't stand it if he rejected me. You see how he treats Gryffindor's. He takes points away at any chance he gets. I only managed to impress him that first class."

"Maybe you could leave him a note. Tell him what the what is and designate a meeting place. If he comes then you'll know he wants to give it a chance."

"Harry! You're the greatest!" She threw her arms around him giving him a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said quietly.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Buffy had finally gotten up the nerve to write the note. She was lucky that she didn't get expelled for fighting. Dumbledore had called her to his office and they talked about what happened. Snape never said a word to her but did deduct as many points as he could from Gryffindor. It was the weekend so Buffy left the note to the door of his room. The meeting place was the courtyard. She had decided to skip breakfast knowing that she wouldn't be able to eat a thing. Making sure she had her cloak securely wrapped around her, she went out to the courtyard. She took a seat on the ground and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful clear day with a slight breeze. All she could do was wait.

* * *

Severus Snape came out of his room to go to breakfast. Having forgotten something in his room he turned to give the password. That was when he saw the note. Carefully he opened the note and began reading it.

**Professor Snape,**

**I wasn't sure how to tell you this. You are my biological father. You met my mom Joyce Summers twelve years ago. I have enclosed a note to you from my mother. If you want to talk I'll be waiting out in the courtyard till lunch.**

**Your Daughter,**

**Buffy**

He quickly read over the note that Joyce sent. Buffy's mother had sent her the note for Snape when Buffy had wrote that she had found him. He had never made the connection that Buffy was Joyce's daughter. He leaned back against the wall floored. He had an eleven-year-old daughter who was attending Hogwarts. Reading the note again quickly he started for the front entrance. The item he was going back for totally forgotten. He was practically running through the halls. Most of the students were at breakfast already so the halls were pretty much empty. As he neared the front door he heard a scream.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me! Keep that away from me!" He heard her cough. "HELP! So…"

Her screams ceased as she fell unconscious. Snape burst through the door to see his daughter being carried away over the shoulder of an ogre. Taking out his wand he began running to catch up with them. The ogre was heading for the Dark Forest. Aiming his wand he shouted.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The ogre's body went rigid. Running up to it he carefully removed an unconscious Buffy from its arms. Lying her on the ground he began checking her over. She was so very pale. He quickly bound the ogre, picked Buffy up gently, and ran as fast as he could back to the school. Upon entering the school Snape headed for the Great Hall since there was still quite a bit of noise coming from there.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with teachers and students alike all talking about something. Everyone was enjoying their breakfast unaware of what was going outside. The doors to the hall opened like that night on Halloween. Except for this time there was no Professor Quirrell, but Snape carrying an unconscious form of Buffy. The hall had gone silent and the teacher's were standing obviously concerned. Snape brought her straight to Madame Pomfrey.

"She needs you Poppy."

"What happened Severus?" Before he could respond Buffy began to spasm.

"We have to get her to the Hospital Wing now!"

Pomfrey and Snape apparated to the hospital wing. He laid her on the bed. Pomfrey rushed and grabbed a few things.

"See if you can get her to drink this."

Snape took the vial from her as Pomfrey began mixing herbs in a bowl. Somehow Snape managed to get her to drink the mixture through her shakes. By that time Pomfrey had the other herbs mixed and he moved to give to her room. Once Buffy had received them her shaking stopped almost immediately. Having told the students to stay in the Great Hall, the hospital wing was soon filled with Hogwarts teachers.

"How is she?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lucky. We were able to get to her in time. She had a severe allergic reaction to wormwood. It's a rare allergy among witches and wizards. If Severus hadn't of been there she would have died."

Snape paled at the thought of how close he came to loosing the daughter he just found out about.

"The poor child. Where did you find her at?"

"An ogre was trying to abduct her. He was trying to get away in the forbidden forest. I left it bound by Hagrid's hut." Snape moved a stray piece of Buffy's hair out of her face.

"Why would an ogre want her?" Hagrid asked.

"That is what we have to find out? Hagrid, will you go and retrieve the ogre?"

"Sure Headmaster." Hagrid left to get the ogre.

"Minerva, will you let the students know they must remain in the school today?"

"Of course Albus. What are we going to tell them?"

"Nothing for now. Just let them know that Ms. Summers is alright." She nodded.

"The rest of you will make sure the students are remaining in the castle."

They nodded and left the infirmary leaving Snape alone with Buffy.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.


	3. Softer side of Snape

NOTES: First let address the issue of Apparating. In my story you can't Apparate into Hogwarts but if you're already there you can Apparate around the grounds.

Buffy is not the Slayer. She is just really good at Kung Fu.

Thanks to all those who did review I'm working on the next part.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Hours later Snape still sat by Buffy's side. Pomfrey had given her a potion to reduce the swelling caused by the allergic reaction. The potion had helped some but you could still see some puffiness. Snape was holding her hand and stroking her head.

"How is she?" Snape looked up to see Harry Potter entering looking decisively worried.

"Asleep." He said simply.

Harry moved cautiously not wanting to intrude but feeling the need to be close to her. He moved to the opposite side of the bed. Getting his first real look at Buffy, Harry was shocked at how pale she looked.

"What happened to her? She looks so pale." Harry asked meeting Snape's eyes.

"She almost died this morning Mr. Potter. She has a rare allergy to wormwood. While everyone was having breakfast she was outside waiting for me when an ogre tried to abduct her."

"She almost died?" Harry gulped. "She's going to be alright, right?"

"It was close, but she's going to recover. I've seen you associating with her. What has she told you?"

"She told me what you are to her. She was so afraid that you would reject her because of the house she is in, and the friends she hangs with."

"She is my own flesh and blood. I could no more reject her than the air I breathe. She is so much like me already." He brushed that same piece of hair out of her face. "I've seen her in class and now that I know who she is I know that she gets her attitude from me."

A soft groan came from the bed. The two figures turned in hope. Buffy's eyes fluttered but hadn't quite opened yet. They two watched as she struggled to open her eyes. Finally her eyes opened slightly. For a second her eyes locked with Harry's before locking eyes with the man who was her father. She managed to muster a half smile. He moved his right hand to rest on the side of her face.

"Hi." She said softly

"Hello yourself. How are you feeling?"

The two watched as her face became paler and a look of queasiness came upon it.

"I'm going to throw up."

Snape quickly released her hand to use his wand to conjure up a bucket for her. No sooner had it materialize, she was leaning over the bed letting loose in the bucket her father had. Snape looked up at Harry. An unknown message passed between them. Harry nodded and left to get Madam Pomfrey. The two returned seconds later.

"It's okay. This is her bodies way of getting rid of the rest of the wormwood."

Buffy finally stopped puking. Her face was flushed and her mouth was dry. Pomfrey and Harry helped her into a restful position.

"Feeling better?" Buffy nodded to Pomfrey. "Good. Feeling anymore nausea?" She nodded no.

"_Water?"_ She croaked. Severus had a glass in hand and was helping her sit to a drinking position.

"Thanks. What happened?"

"I tell you later. What's the last thing you remember?" Snape asked softly as he settled her down again.

"Sitting in the courtyard. Then an ogre came out of nowhere. That's the last thing I remember."

"When will she be released?" Harry asked her.

"If her condition continues to improve tomorrow by breakfast would be the soonest. She needs to rest. It will help her heal much faster."

Snape and Harry nodded. When Pomfrey left Harry came up to the bed.

"You two have a lot to talk about. I'm going to go. I'm so glad you're all right. I'll stop back and see you later."

"I'd like that."

Harry nodded and bent over kissing her on the cheek. This time it was her turn to blush. Harry left quickly especially after seeing the glare Snape was giving him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Buffy broke the silence.

"Guess you found the note huh?"

"If I hadn't I wouldn't be here. You're so beautiful. So much like your mother, yet now I can see that you share a lot of my qualities."

"Like what?"

"You're attitude for one. You definitely get that from me. The shape of your face. Your knack for making potions. Since the first class you've have continued to impress me."

"I have?" He nodded. "But, you never said anything."

"And let the class know that the best student by far is a Gryffindor."

"I see your point. So where do we go from here? Do we keep who I am a secret? I really don't know anything about you beside you being my potions professor."

"I'd like to get to know you, and I want everyone to know you're my daughter." She yawned sleepily. "Get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow."

She nodded as he helped to lay down her again. He stroked her hair in a soothing motion and started falling asleep instantly.

"Love you Dad."

She mumbled groggily. Snape felt a warmth inside him. This was the first time his daughter had called him dad.

"I love you too my darling daughter." He saw her fall asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The teachers of Hogwarts had called a meeting in Dumbledore's office. Snape was furious when he found out that somehow the ogre had escaped it bonds.

"Teachers, we will need to keep an extra eye on the students. I will make announcement that no student should be out alone. That goes especially for Mr. Potter and Ms. Summers."

"I will be keeping a closer eye on Ms. Summer. It has just recently been brought to my attention that she is my daughter."

Everyone but Dumbledore seemed surprised at what Snape had just said. Dumbledore watched with twinkling eyes.

"With your permission Headmaster, I would like Buffy to move in with me for a couple of weeks. I think it would give us a chance to get to know one another if she agrees."

"That would be fine Severus. How is she coming along?"

"Poppy said that she should be able to release her tomorrow as long as her condition continues to improve."

"Good."

"Are you going to tell the rest of the school?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. As soon as she is well. She is my daughter and I don't plan to hide that from anyone. I have eleven years to make up for." The others nodded their heads in understanding.

* * *

Buffy was sleeping in the bed her father had for her in his quarters. She had been released that morning but she wasn't allowed to go back to class until the next day. Her sleep was plagued with bad dreams.

"No! Don't! Leave me alone!" She tossed and turned. "No! No!"

"Buffy? Buffy! Wake up!" Snape said calling her name and shaking her.

"DADDY!"

She screamed out loudly, sitting up quickly. Her eyes were wide with fright. She was shaking and her breathing was fast. Her body finally registering that someone was holding her and speaking to her.

"Shh. It's alright."She looked up at his face. Their eyes met.

"You didn't leave me. You're here."

"It was just a bad dream. I would never leave you. You're shivering."

He wasn't sure if she was shivering from the nightmare or because the room was cool. From his position on the bed he aimed his wand at the fireplace.

"Incendio!"

Instantly there was a warm blazing fire in the room. He noticed that her shivers had calmed down some but not totally.

"Tell me what you dreamed about?"

"Something was trying to take me away from you. I kept trying to get away but its grip was tight. I saw you get hit with something and fall to the ground. I think you were dead."

"It's alright now. It was only a dream. No one will ever take you away from me again."

Hearing the words coming from his mouth and having her father holding her calmed some of her fears.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course."

He carefully moved so that he could get them both under the covers. Buffy's head rested on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her. Kissing the top of her head Buffy gave a contented sigh before falling asleep. Snape didn't fall asleep right away. He stayed awake watching over his daughter.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry had asked Ginny if she had seen Buffy this morning. Ginny had shaken her head no. Upon entering the hall Harry saw Buffy sitting at the teacher's table between Snape and Lockhart. She smiled and waved when she saw Harry. He returned her wave glad to see that she was looking better.

"What's Buffy doing at the teacher's table?" Ron asked as they moved toward their table.

"I don't know but I'll bet we'll know soon."Harry told them as they took their seats.

He was pretty sure he knew what it was about. More and more people began to arrive and Harry noticed that Buffy was looking nervous. He so wanted to go up there and tell her everything would be all right. When everyone was seated Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet everyone.

"Before we start breakfast I believe that Professor Snape has an announcement to make."

Dumbledore motioned for Snape to take over. Snape and Buffy stood up. She was holding his hand tightly.

"Most of you know Buffy Summers, and if not, you have heard about what happened to her. I just found out recently that she is my daughter."

They were looking over the students. The Gryffindor table gasped. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny couldn't believe their eyes and ears. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at their looks. He noticed that Snape was looking at Draco and his Slytherin's when he spoke again.

"I expect my Slytherin to treat her with the same respect that you would treat me."

All of the Slytherin nodded. Snape and Buffy sat down. Dumbledore stood raised his hand and the feast began.

Buffy met up with her friends later that day. She and Ginny were talking outside on the steps about their Defense against the Dark Arts project. Lockhart had wanted them to write about a magical person or creature. Both girls jumped slightly when someone tapped their shoulder's.

"Don't do that." Ginny said as she and Buffy turned to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"We called your name but you mustn't have heard us."

Harry told them. The three took a seat next to the two girls. There was an awkward silence. Finally Ron could wait no longer to as what was on his mind.

"Why didn't you tell us that Snape was your father?"

"I was actually afraid too. After hearing you talking about him on the train made me a little apprehensive about meeting and telling him. I was afraid you guys wouldn't want to be my friend anymore if you found out who my father is."

"I think you being Snape's daughter will be good for him. Maybe you can mellow him a bit," said Harry.

"It doesn't matter who your father is. We've gotten to know who you really are." Hermione told her giving her a hug.

"Hermione's right."

"Thanks you guys are the best friends a girl could have. Thanks."


	4. Quidditch

PLEASE READ & REVIEW.

* * *

The time for the first Quidditch match had finally arrived. It was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Buffy was so excited. She had never seen a real match before, only some of Harry's practices. She wanted to sit with her fellow Gryffindor's, but she also wanted to sit with her father. He was rooting for Slytherin of course. They made a compromise. Snape, Buffy, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all sat in the visitor/teacher side. Snape led the way and took a seat next to Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius. I'm glad you could make it. Let me introduce you to my daughter Buffy Summers."

Lucius looked over the girl that Snape had introduced as his daughter. He gave her the once over. This was the girl that his son was complaining about.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Summers."

He said offering her hand for her to shake. Buffy shook his hand giving him her best smile. Just his simple touch told Buffy she didn't like him.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Malfoy." She noticed that he hadn't acknowledged the other three. "Have you met my friends Hermione Granger, and this is Ron and Ginny Weasley."

She noticed the glare that crossed his face. Buffy was laughing on the inside. She had seen the scene at the bookstore. He gave a nod toward the others. The Slytherin team took the field. Both Lucius and Snape had been smiling as they clapped with the others.

"Those brooms I bought are definitely going to give us the advantage over all the other teams."

Lucius told Snape as the team flew around showing them off.

"You've guaranteed that Slytherin will win the Quidditch Cup this year."

"I don't think so dad! Gryffindor will still wipe the floor with them. One thing that Slytherin lacks that Gryffindor has is skill. Draco couldn't catch the Snitch if it hovered two inches above his head."

A chuckle was heard from the three other Gryffindor's.

"I'll make you a wager of 14 galleons that my son will catch the Snitch long before your seeker." Lucius said showing her the money.

"I'll take that bet. Though I don't have the money since I don't get an allowance." She looked at her father. "That's something we're going to have to discuss. I'll cover your bet with a month of being Draco servant. I'll do whatever he wants within reason. Does that sound like a fair deal?"

"Buffy, I don't---" Snape didn't want his daughter being anyone's servant. Before he could stop her she was once again addressing Malfoy.

"It's okay dad. I know what I'm doing. Do we have a deal Mr. Malfoy?"

"You're on child."

The two shook hands. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny couldn't believe what bet Buffy had just made.

"_Do you realize what you just did?"_ Hermione whispered.

"_You may have just possible sold soul to the devil."_ Ron whispered.

"_I know what I'm doing. Harry will catch the Snitch today you'll see. We'll be having one huge celebration after the game."_

They all turned their attention to the field as Gryffindor came out. The four of them cheered the loudest. Buffy watched as Harry flew around and waved when their eyes made contact.

* * *

Buffy was enjoying her first Quidditch match. The match had been intense so far. True to her word Gryffindor was holding its own against Slytherin's new brooms. Buffy gasped as Harry dodged a Bludger. Snape looked down at his daughter who was clutching tightly to his arm. He noticed several times that she would hide her eyes in his cloak. That made me him smile slightly. He put his arm around her and hugged her. She looked up and smiled at him. They both turned their attention back to the game. Buffy looked around and started laughing. Everyone looked at her and then looked to see where she was pointing.

"I told you Draco couldn't catch the Snitch if it was right above him. Go Harry!"

Buffy cheered as Harry flew toward Draco to get the Snitch. Draco moved to avoid being hit.

"Go Harry!" Buffy cheered.

Snape found himself torn between which side to root for. He of course wanted his house to win, but he also wanted Gryffindor to win. He didn't want his daughter to be a servant to anyone. She was going to be grounded for a week after this game. Everyone's eyes were on Harry and Draco as the two raced for the Snitch. Both boys were doing their best to sabotage each other. The Snitch made an incredible move. Draco couldn't follow and end up ramming into a pillar. Harry on the other hand could make the move and did. Buffy watched with such anticipation. Harry's hand reached out and with a thrust grabbed the Snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! 170-90."

Lee Jordan's voice announced to the crowded.

Buffy let go of the breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Harry was holding the Snitch up proudly showing the crowd that he had caught it. He looked toward Buffy and a silent message passed between them. She gave him a smile that made his inside melt. Buffy turned to see a relieved look on her father's face. Lucius look irritated. He handed her fourteen galleons before stomping off to talk to his son. Snape took the coins from her quickly.

"Come with me!"

She knew that his tone meant just to follow him without arguing. He took her all the way into the school and into his office.

"You're grounded for a week. If I ever catch you making a bet like that again you'll be grounded for life."

Snape said in a fiercer tone than Buffy had ever heard him used toward her. She realized what she had done was wrong and what a position it put her father in.

"I'm sorry father." Her voice was truly one of sorrow. "It seems that just the mention of Malfoy makes my brain do stupid things."

"You're forgiven. I never want to see you in a position of being someone's slave. Especially that arrogant prick Malfoy."

"I thought you liked the Malfoy's."

"Not really. Draco is okay, if not a little arrogant. His father is a heartless bastard who is suspected of being a Death Eater."

"Wow! I didn't know. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." He told her. Some of the affection was returning to his voice.

"Do you think that you and I could go away some weekend soon? Some place away from Hogwarts where we can talk and you can tell me more about you, our family, the wizarding world, and everything else I could possibly want to know."

"I'd like that. We'll go the weekend after your punishment is over. How about that?"

"That would be great." She hugged him tightly. "I am really sorry."

"I know you are."

* * *

Harry was wandering where Buffy had disappeared too. After coming out of the locker room he went to go find Hermione and Ron. He didn't have to look far as they and Ginny were waiting outside the stadium.

"That was a wicked game you played Harry." Ron told him patting on the back.

"Thanks. Where's Buffy?"

"Snape wasn't too happy with the bet she made with Draco's father." Ginny told him.

"What bet?"

"That even with their new brooms you're the better Seeker. Mr. Malfoy bet fourteen galleons that his son would catch the snitch," said Hermione.

"Buffy took the bet. She covered his bet with a month of being Draco's slave." Ron said not really wanting to tell Harry.

"She did what?" Harry shouted.

He couldn't believe Buffy would make a bet like that. Then it occurred to him just how much faith she had in him.

"She told us she knew you would catch the Snitch. She wasn't even a bit worried about the possibility that you might not catch it." Hermione told him.

"Wow. Come on. Dinner will be served soon. Hopefully I can catch up with Buffy there."

* * *

Harry was glad he had showered in the locker room. He was hungry from the match and with wanting to find Buffy didn't want to wait another second. They entered the Great Hall and he saw Buffy sitting at the Gryffindor table. She waved at him. He came up taking a seat beside her.

"That was a great game you played Harry. I've never seen a better played Quidditch match."

"That might be saying something if this wasn't your first ever Quidditch match," He laughed.

"Anyway, I knew you were going to catch the Snitch."

"Speaking of Snitches, I can't believe the bet you made with Draco's dad. Though I'm pleased at what faith you have in me I have to ask what ever possessed you to make that bet?"

"He was bragging and thinking he was all superior. I knew you would prove him wrong. I seem to always do stupid things when the Malfoy's are involve."

"What did Snape have to say?"

"I got grounded for a week. Dad says that I have to spend any and all my free time in my room, but it was worth it though. Malfoy SR. was practically growling when he had to hand over that money." She started giggling.

* * *

Please Review.


	5. Happy Holidays

NOTES" Thanks to everyone who review my story.

DOC: I don't know what possessed me to have Buffy make a wager against Lucius. It sort of just came to me.

I hope you all enjoy this.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW.

* * *

Though Buffy had been grounded she had managed to talk her father into taking her to Hogsmeade to buy food for the party Gryffindor was having. The furniture in the Common room had been removed to make more room. A long table held the many sweets, drinks, and other foods.

"Before we start this feast I think we all owe our Quidditch team a big round of applause. With a team like this we're sure to win the cup." The whole room began to clap. "After the party I think we should all send owls to Mr. Malfoy thanking him for the party."

Everyone laughed at what Buffy had said. The Weasley twins came up to her and Harry with huge grins.

"That's a wicked idea Buffy." George started.

"Sending Mr. Malfoy thank you letters. Nothing like adding salt to the wound."

"There's more. Excuse me one moment."

The twins and Harry watched as she talked to one of the house elves. The elf soon left with a plate of food. Buffy returned with a huge smile on her face.

"What did you do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just sent a plate of food to Draco with a message to enjoy. Just a little reminder."

"That's perfect Buffy." Fred said with such a huge grin.

"You have such a wicked sense of humor. You sure know how to get under the Malfoy's skin." George told her.

"I'm eleven. It's what I live for. Just wish I could have given it to him in person. Come on let's eat."

* * *

The Christmas holiday break was still a few days away. Almost everyone was cheerful and in the spirit except Buffy. Her mood had gone down considerably. Her father had asked her if she wanted to go home for break, and she had told him no. That had put a smile on his face. This would be there first Christmas together. She really did want to spend it with him but then she got to thinking of her mother being alone. This would the first Christmas that she would be away from her mother. She was sitting in Transfigurations having just turned a button into a needle. Buffy had finished her assignment, and was reviewing her notes when the door opened. She looked to see her father, Severus Snape, had entered.

"Professor McGonagall, would you mind if I borrowed Buffy for a while?"

McGonagall nodded her head in reply. Buffy gathered her things wondering why her father wanted to see her. She quickly went over whether she had done anything wrong lately. She couldn't think of anything. When her father put a loving arm around her she relaxed a little.

"Someone wanted to see you."He told her once they were in the hall. A body came around the corner.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She hugged her tightly.

"Your father invited me to spend Christmas here." Buffy looked at her father. One of his rare warm smiles lit his face. "He figured out why you were looking so glum."

"You're the best! Thank you." She ran over and hugged him tightly. "Can she stay with us in our room? She can sleep in my bed with me, or she can have my bed and I can sleep with you."

"Buffy, I'm sure the school has plenty of rooms for me to stay in."

"Nonsense Joyce. Your bags have already been put in our room."

"I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"For me mom? Please!" Buffy lip went into a pout and her eyes gave a pleading look.

"Alright as long as you don't object Severus."

"Yeah me!"

Buffy said excitedly as she did several back flips to show her happiness. Snape looked at Joyce and spoke to her quietly.

"It's good to know that I'm not the only one that crumbles at the look."

"You would think I would be immune to it by now."

She said with a soft chuckle. Buffy came back and took one of their hands and pulled them along.

* * *

After Buffy had dragged her parents around Hogwarts, to let her mother get familiar with it again, it was time for dinner. Joyce had taken a seat next to Severus while Buffy took her seat at the Gryffindor table. She took a seat next to Harry her smile huge.

"You're looking fabulous today."

Harry told her taking her hand under the table. A few weeks ago they decided to make their relationship official.

"I feel great today. I want to introduce you to my mom. Come on."

Buffy grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the teacher's table. Harry moved quickly so as not to be dragged by Buffy.

"Mom. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Harry Potter."

Buffy heard her dad growl a little but she knew that he approved of them.

"This is the famous Harry Potter that you talked about so much in your letters. It's nice to meet you Harry."

Harry almost groaned when she said famous, but then his brain processed exactly what was said. Buffy had been writing about him a lot. He smiled on the outside, but inside he was beaming. Harry shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Summers."

* * *

It was now Christmas night and everything had gone so wonderful. Her mother and father were getting along, and looked like they still liked each other. Harry had spent the majority of the day with her. They now sat in the common room opening the gifts from their friends. Ron with his wicked since of humor had got them matching shirts. Buffy's shirt said:

**My boyfriend's on the Quidditch team.**

Harry's shirt said: **My girlfriend's in the third row.**

They both had laughed upon pulling it out. They opened Hermione's gift and were each given a book. Harry's was about Quidditch and Buffy's was about potions.

"It's getting late Buffy. Are you staying here tonight or going back to the room?"

"I would love to stay but I told mom and dad I would be coming home."

"You want me to walk you there?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

Harry offered her his arm like the true gentleman he was. They walked out of the Gryffindor common room together. They were on their second set of stairs when it began to move.

"Hold on!"

Harry said as he used one hand to hold on to her and the other to grip the railing. The stairs moved them to a different level.

"Where are we?" She asked when the stairs finally stopped moving.

"I think were on the sixth floor." They waited to see if it would move again. "Come on. It doesn't look like it's going to move again."

He pulled Buffy off the steps and the two moved carefully through the eerie hallway.

"I don't like this Harry. Something doesn't feel right about this."

"I agree. Come on. There's another stair case we can go down not too far from here."

She nodded and held on to his hand tightly. She kept looking back as she got the feeling that someone or something was following them. Harry felt Buffy's hand slip from his grip as she fell to the ground. He turned to see that a really big snake was wrapped around her legs. Harry saw another beginning to coil around her upper body. Before either knew what was happening Harry began to speak.

"_Harry!" _She cried out in a strangled voice. _"I can't breathe."  
_

The snake around Buffy's chest was squeezing her tightly. She was gasping for breath as she began to see spots.

"_**Si-yeth-hass-sa-she! Si-sa-hass-yeth! Si-hass-yeth!"**_

The snakes seem to understand him as they slowly began to release her. He heard her gasp for breath.

"Si-sa-hass?" The two snakes replied.

"Buffy move away from them slowly."

Slowly her body moved and she was behind Harry. He took her hand again and could feel her shaking. He continued to talk to them while taking out his wand.

"Ipera Ivanesca!"

Buffy cried out in a shaky, quivering voice. The snakes disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"How?" Harry turned to ask her.

"Dad thinks Lockhart is a twit. He wants to make sure I can defend myself with a wand. He's been teaching me."

"Are you okay? You're still shaking quite a bit."

"I'm still a little shaken. I'll be okay. Let's get to my room."

Harry nodded taking off the sweater he was wearing and gave it to her to put on.

* * *

When Buffy and Harry finally got to Snape's room they were both out of breath. She had quickly informed both her parents what happened. Her mother instantly swept her into arms holding her tightly. She had insisted that Harry stay with them. Buffy was scared that whoever sent the snakes might come back and try to get Harry. Her father finally relented. Harry slept in Buffy's bed while Joyce, Buffy, and Snape slept in his large bed. Buffy slept in between her two parents. She was dreaming and began tossing and talking.

"Stay away from me. Harry! Help me! They're squeezing me to tight. I can't breathe."

Snape and Joyce woke to the sound of their daughter gasping for air.

"Buffy!" Joyce called out to her.

"BUFFY! Wake up! You're dreaming!"

Her father shook her. Both her parents were calling her name frantically. Finally her eyes opened wide with fright as she finally took a breath. She looked around for the snakes that had been attacking her. Snape was now holding her could her and could feel her body trembling.

"Honey? Are you okay? It's alright we're here."

Her mother stroked her head. Buffy's head shook slightly.

"Were you dreaming about the snakes?" Her father asked. He felt her nod.

"There were snakes all around me. They were all over me squeezing me so hard that I couldn't breathe."

"It's okay. You're safe." Her mother spoke soothingly.

"Would you like to go the rocker?" Her father asked.

He felt Buffy's head nod yes. Holding her in his arms he got up and moved to the rocker. Joyce followed. She heard Buffy mutter something.

"Of course."

She heard him say. He soon pulled out his wand and aimed it at the fireplace. Soon there was a blazing fire. She moved to see if Buffy's dream had woken up Harry.

"How is she?"

Joyce heard Harry voice speaking in a hush tone from the couch. Joyce sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Her father's got her. She had a very bad dream. Her father warned me that she's been having quite a few bad ones. Now lie back down. You need your rest too."

Joyce tucked him. She kissed him on his forehead. Harry had never known what it was like to be tucked in. He liked it. In the short time that Joyce had been in with Harry, Buffy and Snape had fallen asleep in the rocker. She grabbed a quilt from off of the bed a covered them both. She gave each one a kiss. Snape smiled in his sleep. Joyce had wanted to do that for days.


	6. Curses

I'm back everybody. Sorry for not updating sooner but I was really stuck with this story. I had a major case of writers block. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I figure a small update was better than none.

THANKS TO THOSE THREE OF FOUR PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER. YOUR REVIEWS REALLY HELP.

NOTES: Please remember that in my story you can apparate in around Hogwarts just not in or out of.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

* * *

When the Christmas break was over Joyce had gone back home. She wanted to stay to keep her daughter safe, but both Snape and Buffy assured her she would be okay. Now several months had past and there had been only a few small incidents. Snape and Harry kept a close eye on Buffy. Neither one of them had seen her that morning. She had left before her father had gotten up and they were searching the castle for her frantically. They were by the astronomy tower when they heard her singing really off key.

"Macho macho man. I want to be a Macho man. Macho macho man."

She was dancing and jumping on the ledge. Several times she looked like she was going to fall.

"Buffy!"

"HI DADDY! HARRY! RONNY! HERRRMIONNE!"

She waved at them nearly toppling over. Severus grabbed Harry's arm and apparated to the top of the tower. Buffy was once again singing off key.

"Macho macho man. I want to be a Macho man. Sing with me Harry."

"Buffy! Come down here this instant!" He father yelled.

"That was cool. I-I-I don't feel so good."

Buffy began to sway on top of the wall. Luck was with them as she fell right into her father's arm. Snape looked his daughter over and noticed that she was pale, cold, and clammy.

"Make the world stop spinning daddy. It's going too fast."

She spoke her voice sounding very weak and tired.

"Close your eyes and just rest. You feel better soon."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes in hopes that it would stop her world from spinning. Harry grabbed on to Snape's cloak as he apparated them down to the ground. Ron and Hermione looked at her. They were worried about her. They all took off for the hospital wing.

* * *

Pomfrey had no idea what was happening to Buffy. She had tried every spell and potion she could think of. Buffy was getting worse by the minute. Snape changed the cloth on her forehead replacing it with a cool one. He was extremely worried about his daughter.

"If we don't fix whatever is happening to her soon she's going to die." Pomfrey said sadly.

He heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Any improvement?" Harry asked.

"No and if don't find what's doing this to her soon we're going to lose her."

"There isn't anything we can do?" Harry asked as he moved to touch her face.

"I have never seen a spell like this before and I know a lot about the Dark Arts."

The door to the Hospital wing opened again and both Snape and Harry turned to see who had entered. A man, who was as tall as Snape, entered hurriedly.

"I came as soon I could."

"Rupert. Thank you for coming so quickly."

Severus said getting up from his chair to greet the man. They shook hands. At that moment Buffy let out a groan.

"_Daddy?"_ Her voice was soft and almost non-existent.

"I'm here. How are you feeling?"

He asked coming up and stroking her hair. She gives him a weak smile. Harry could tell that she didn't have the strength to maintain it.

"_I'm okay. I'll be up and about picking on Malfoy in no time."_

"I'm sure you will."

"_Harry?"_

"Right here." Harry said from her other side. She motioned for him to come closer. He moved down and she whispered in his ear.

"_Love you."_ She then gave him a quick kiss. He returned her kiss and whispered in her ear.

"Keep fighting! I love you too."

Her eyes held a small sparkle in them at his words. She motioned for her father to come closer and he did.

"_I love you daddy."_

"I love you too Elizabeth."

She had passed out not hearing her father's endearment. He kissed her on the cheek. He had been trying hard not look scared in front of his daughter.

"Can you help her Rupert?"

"I believe I can." The man known as Rupert went moved closer to look the girl over. "She's under a Bloodstone vengeance spell. It's a very power form of wand less magic. We need to find the cauldron that this spell was cast from. I'll need it to cast the counter spell."

"How much time do you think she has left?" Harry asked.

"Not much. I'm afraid, an hour at the most. "

A gray spotted owl flew from the window dropping a parchment in Snape's lap before turning around and leaving the same way. He opened the letter and couldn't believe what he was reading.

**By now you have noticed that your daughter is dying. If you want her to live you and Harry Potter must bring her to this location.**

There was no signature at the bottom. At the bottom of the page was a map with the location of where the meeting was to take place. Harry noticed how Snape's face paled more than usual. Giles read the note over Severus's shoulder before handing the letter to Harry.

"I can't ask you do this." Snape told Harry.

"You're right. You can't, but I'm going. She would do it for me."

"Give me ten minutes to gather all the ingredients I will need."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Snape, carrying Buffy, and Harry set out to move toward the Forbidden Forest. Following not too far behind them in Harry's invisible cloak was Rupert. With wands drawn the two followed the map to the entrance of the cave. The inside of the cave was pitch black.

"Lumos!"

Harry called out. His wand lighting up like a sparkler. He walked beside Snape and could hear Buffy's ragged breaths. The cave entrance had widened into a cavern. They looked around to see torches lighting the room. The group took several more steps in before they heard a rumbling noise. The entranceway they had just come from had been shut magically behind them. The torches around the room grew brighter as three figures stepped from the shadows in front of them. Harry touched the scar on his head as it began to ache terribly. Looking up he saw two DeathEaters enter in front of a dark, shadowy, evil figure that Harry was sure was Voldemort.

"Ahh! How's your daughter Traitor?"

Harry saw Snape's eyes darken and his face grew in to a scowl. He had never seen such a look on Snape's face.

"Riddle! Release my daughter at once!"

"Or what? You are powerless against me. As we speak my DeathEaters are surrounding you. Besides I'm not the one who holds your daughter's life. I believe you know my servant."

Harry and Snape looked around to see that DeathEaters who had apparated in surrounded them. The DeathEater to the left of Riddle took off its hood. Severus gasped slightly at seeing the blonde Catherine Madison. He had met her when he had first become a Deatheater and had a relationship with her but she was only a substitute for whom he really wanted.

"I see you remember me Sev. You want to save your daughter?" Snape nodded. "Get down on your knees and beg for her life. You humiliated me and used me. Beg for your daughter's life. Her end draws near."

Harry watched as Professor Snape swallowed his pride and dropped to his knees in front of Catherine and Riddle. Buffy was still cradled securely in his arms.

"I beg of you to spare my daughter's life. Do what you will to me but release her from the spell."

"That was good traitor." Riddle laughed. "Pledge your allegiance to me. Kill Harry Potter and Catherine will release your daughter."


	7. Losses

WaterCrystalFairie, Luv2FigureSkate8, Catlimere, and X-Lander: Thank you all for your reviews. They keep me writing and give me inspiration.

BT: I think that at 11 they could be dating for there are kids at twelve having babies. In my story they hold hands and peck each other on the cheek. Nothing more.

Meaghan: I like to think that even Snape has a nice side. Especially since he has a daughter and even he can't be that much of a prick. Glad you like it though.

Please Read & Review!

* * *

Harry was shocked and a little frightened. The look on Snape's face was one of pure agony. Snape was torn between saving his daughter or killing Harry. He owed James Potter his life, which was a debt he fully intended to repay.

_Daddy…no…_

Snape was the only one who could hear his daughter's words and on the inside he was beaming. These were the first words she had spoken in several hours. Rupert Giles had succeeded in breaking the spell that held his daughter. Snape knew he needed to find some way to stall them until he could find away to free them all.

"Before I make my decision how were you able to cause all those incidents to my daughter? Hogwarts is a very secure place."

"What are stalling for traitor? No one is going to be able to save you. Does your daughter's life mean so little to you? Very well. I believe you know this man."

The Deatheater to his right lowered his hood and both Harry and Snape gasped.

"Professor Lockhart?"

Harry always knew Lockhart was a fake but this was something he hadn't expected. He should have known considering their last professor had acted the same way.

"You were the one that let the ogre on the grounds to kidnap my daughter. How did you know she was my daughter?"

"I overheard her telling Potter and immediately reported it to Lord Voldemort."

"I have been waiting many years to find a way to exact my revenge on you. Upon hearing you had a daughter I knew that she would be perfect for my plan. How does it feel to know that your daughter is dead?"

"You know the rumors of my death have been highly overrated."

Buffy said jumping to her feet and throwing something at the ground. The room began to fill with smoke. She had vague memories of her dad's friend Rupert coming to help. When she saw him peek from underneath the cloak, she used some smoke bombs that Fred and George had given her. The smoke began to fill the room and she grabbed her dad's hand while he grabbed Harry's. She felt a hand grab her free one and began pulling them all. When they were clear of the room Rupert removed the cloak.

"Sev, do you think you can apparate us out of here?"

"Everyone grab on." Snape used his wand and began concentrating on being just outside the barrier of Hogwarts. "Damn! He must have put some kind of barrier around this place. We'll have to find some way to get out the cave first. Any suggestions?"

"Run!" Buffy said.

They could all hear Deatheaters coming their way. With wands drawn they began running deeper into the cave. Snape had the lead followed by Buffy, Harry, and Rupert bringing up the end. Snape came to an abrupt halt, trying to keep himself from falling into the pit. Buffy grab the back of his robe, as Harry grabbed hers, and Rupert grabbed Harry's arm and pull them all back.

"That was too close." Buffy said glancing over the edge into a dark void. They all heard the footsteps getting closer. "Is there any way to cross it?"

"Look there a bridge over there." They turned to look where Harry was pointing.

There was indeed a suspension bridge. The bridge was curled up on the opposite side. They quickly moved to where the bridge was. "How do we get to it?"

"Leave that to me. Accio!" Snape Called out.

The bridge began to uncurl and come towards them. They could all hear the sound of some Deatheaters getting closer.

"Rupert you go across first, then you two, and I'll bring up the rear."

They all nodded and Rupert started across first. He noticed some rotted boards and carefully stepped over them. He was almost to the other side when he felt Harry and Buffy start across.

"Be careful towards the middle. There are some rotten boards."

"We will be." Buffy told him.

They were half way across when Voldemort and a few Deatheaters entered the cavern. Everything happened so fast. Spells were flying and Buffy and Harry had to move more cautiously. She stopped wanting to turn back and help her dad.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort cried out pointing the wand at Snape.

"DADDY!"

Buffy cried out as the spell hit her father. Her nightmare was coming true in front of her eyes. She couldn't move as she watched as her father fell to ground dead. She never felt Harry tugging on her to move, or Rupert picking her up to carry her the rest of the way across. The bridge could not hold the combine weight of the three plus the two Deatheaters that had stepped on it. The bridge broke dropping them all in the void.

* * *

Buffy's mind finally registered something when she felt the cold water rush up around her. The shock of seeing her father murdered had worn off and not she was fighting to get her head above water. The robe she was wearing was pulling her down as it took in water. She felt something grab her and pull above water. Taking a deep breath to get some air Buffy looked to that her father's friend had pulled her up. The next thing she noticed was that they were in an underground river. She looked around for Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Buffy asked him. "Find Harry. I'm okay."

"Try to swim to shore."

Buffy nodded. She watched as Rupert went down again in search of Harry. Buffy swam over to the nearest shore and lay upon it exhausted. A few seconds later Giles came up holding Harry. Giles was gasping for breath. Harry looked to be conscious holding his wand in his hand. The two quickly swam to where she was waiting for them. When they came upon the land they laid beside her exhausted. There was no sign of the two Deatheaters that had fallen with them.

"Are you two all right" Rupert asked.

"I'm not. I think I'm going to be sick."

Buffy quickly moved away from them as she felt the vile rise up in her throat. Dropping to her knees Buffy couldn't hold it in any longer and threw up. She felt a hand hold her up as the other hand held her hair back. When she had emptied what little her stomach contained and more she collapsed.

"Feeling better?" Rupert asked. Buffy shook her head no. Rupert picked her and carried her back to the water. "Sip some of the water."

Buffy rinsed her mouth. The water helped to settle her stomach a little. She tried to hold back the tears but a single one had slipped through causing the dam to burst. She felt Harry pull her into his arm where he held her why she cried. After ten minutes of heart wrenching crying Buffy finally got a hold of herself. Harry released Buffy and she knelt by the river and splashed water on her face.

"Thanks Harry."

She said softly. Neither of them had noticed that Rupert had left them to scout ahead. He had just returned when Buffy had finished splashing water on her face.

"You're looking better. Do you feel up to a walk? We need to find a way out of here."

"I'm ready."

Buffy told them quietly. The group began walking. Buffy and Harry were carrying there soaked robes. They had been walking for what seemed like several hours. Both Harry and Rupert had watched, as Buffy seemed to withdraw inside herself. She only talked when spoken too, and half the time didn't hear what was being said to her. Rupert also noticed that she seemed to be dead on her feet.

"This looks like a good place to stop for now. Why don't you two lie down and try to get some sleep? I'm going to keep watch."

Buffy didn't say anything just lay down on the ground with her robe as a pillow facing away from the other two. Tears silently slipped down her face but overcome with exhaustion she soon fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

She tossed and turned as the dream began. She was standing on the bridge with Harry and watched helplessly as Riddle aims his wand at her father. She heard his words echo all around. Then she watched as her father's body dropped to the ground and Voldemort laughed heartily.

"DADDY!"

Buffy screamed shooting straight up and shivering with fright. She felt a pair of strong hands reach out and touch her. She didn't turn to see who it was.

"It's alright Buffy. Everything will be alright."

Rupert picked her and sat her in lap and she began to cry into his chest. Rupert just held her, rubbing her back, and saying soothing things. Harry watched them from his spot on the ground. He wished he could do something for her. Slowly the sobs turned into soft whimpers and she was soon asleep. Soon after Buffy had fallen Harry had followed. The day's events were taking their toll on Rupert and he too fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

A lone figure was walking through the cavern following the river. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew it was the right way. He could feel it. The cavern he was walking in was lit, but he wasn't sure how since there was no torches or openings for light to get in. Entering a tunnel he stopped when he saw them. All three figures were sleeping soundly. The youngest eyes puffy from crying and was moaning in her sleep. He bent down beside the man that was holding the girl who was obviously caught in a bad dream. He stroked the girl's hair gently before calling out her name softly.

"Buffy? Sweetheart wake up." He waited and then tried again. "Wake up Sweetheart."

This time he got the desire effect. Slowly her eyes opened and stared into his.

"DADDY? DAD!"

Buffy leapt up into her father's arms. The quick jolt Buffy had made had awoken Rupert and her sobs awoke Harry.

"You're alive! I thought you were dead. I thought you had left me."

"I told you before that I would never leave you. It's all right. I'm here. Shh. You need to calm down."

"Sev, I'm glad to see that the protection spell I put on worked."

"So am I. Voldemort was sure it had worked that they left me where I was."

Buffy was holding on to her father tightly. He was rubbing her back and doing his best to get her to stop crying.

"I found another way out. I sent out a Messenger spell to the Headmaster. The Calvary should arrive soon in case we run into any more trouble. I believe we should leave here as soon as possible."

"I agree the sooner the better. What about you Harry? Feel up to getting moving again?"

Harry only nodded and began to gather his and Buffy's things. Snape noticed that they were all still quite wet and conjured up blankets. He handed one to Rupert and Harry. The last one he used to cover Buffy the best he could. She wouldn't let go of him even for a second.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Elizabeth."


	8. End of the School year

HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY BLOCKED AND BUSY.

THANKS TO ALL THOUGHS WHO REVIEWED WANTING TO KNOW IF I WAS GOING TO FINISH THIS. YOU HELPED ME THROUGH MY BLOCK.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

**B**uffy was holding her father's hand tightly as they walked along the woods. She was afraid if she let him go he would disappear. The blanket was still wrapped around her. Every once in a while she would look back at Harry and he would smile. They had just cleared the trees when Buffy and Severus heard a familiar voice.

"Buffy! Severus!" Joyce called as she broke away from Dumbledore, Flitwick and Hagrid.

"Mom!"

Buffy waved to her mother. She finally let go of her father's hand as her mother embraced her daughter tightly.

"Oh Buffy. I was so worried. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I had something I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you in person and thought it would a nice surprise for you and your father. Professor Dumbledore told me about you getting sick. Are you sure you're alright?"

"She's fine Joyce. She was under a vengeance spell, but Rupert was able to break it."

Hearing what Severus had said only made Joyce hold on to her daughter tighter.

"Thank you for saving my baby." Joyce said looking toward Giles.

"I'm glad I could help. Sev is the closest thing I have to a brother. He's the only family I have I would do anything for him."

Severus looked at Rupert in awe. He had always considered Rupert a brother but neither had spoken the words out loud.

"He saved dad's life too. This evil looking git performed some spell. I thought dad was dead, but Uncle Rupert had put some kind of protection special on him."

Joyce, Dumbledore, Flitwick and Hagrid were all shocked at what she had said. Giles was looking at in awe.

"Uncle Rupert?" Her father finally said.

"Well yeah. He said you're the closest thing he has to a brother. So that would sort of make him my Uncle. You don't mind do you?" Buffy asked Rupert.

"No. I would love for you to call me that."

Buffy got out of her mother's grip and went over to Rupert. She motioned for him to bend down. When he did she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for saving mine and dad's life Uncle Rupert."

"You are entirely welcome my dear." Buffy smiled at him and then turned the others.

"Headmaster, have you seen Professor Lockhart?" Snape asked.

"He's a Deatheater working for Voldemort." Harry finished. Dumbledore looked toward Snape for confirmation. Snape nodded.

"He has not been seen all day. Upon our return I will have the staff look for him."

* * *

**J**oyce sat on the bed brushing her sleeping daughter's hair. Upon their return to the castle she had taken Buffy straight to her room to get her warmed and cleaned up. By the time Buffy had gotten out of the bath, a house elf had brought up some food for them. Buffy barely ate as she fell asleep with her head resting on the table. Snape had carried her off to bed before going to take a bath himself. Joyce turned slightly when she felt hands on her shoulders.

"I came so close to losing you both today. I don't know what I would have done if that had happened. Severus, I came here today to tell you and Buffy that my divorce is finally final. Today made me realize how close I came to losing you without ever telling how much I truly love you."

Snape's heart jumped for joy upon hearing Joyce's words.

"You don't know how happy your words have made me. I love you Joyce I always have, and I want for you, Buffy, and I to be family. I want to give our daughter the family she deserves."

"Oh Severus."

Joyce threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Their faces were mere inches as they moved closer and were soon sharing their first real kiss in twelve years.

* * *

**B**uffy awoke early the next morning to the grumbling of her own stomach. Getting out of bed she got dress and went to see if her parents were up yet. What she saw made her heart jump for joy. Her mother and father were fast asleep in the same bed arms around each other. She quickly backed out there room and went to the desk to leave them a note. She left the note where they could find it and quietly left heading for the Gryffindor common room. The halls were mostly empty since most of the students were still asleep. She gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered. She smiled upon seeing Harry sitting on the couch.

"Good morning Buffy. You look rested."

"Morning Harry. I slept like a log last night. I didn't really expect to see you up this early. You were looking kind of tired yourself. What are you doing up this early?"

"I always get up early when I have a Quidditch match. It's our last one this year. Remember?"

"I do. Against Ravenclaw right?" She asked taking a seat beside him as he nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"For what you did yesterday. You risked your life to save mine, and when I broke down, you were there for me. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I owe you a thanks too. Your mother gave me the best Christmas present ever. The feeling of knowing what it was like to have a mother. She tucked me in and kissed me on my forehead just like I had imagined my mother would do if she were still alive."

"I'm glad."

Buffy told him with a smile. They sat together for a while until Buffy's stomach rumbled.

"Breakfast should be getting ready to start soon. Let's go get something to eat."

"Good, I'm starved." Buffy said.

* * *

**M**emories of last night came back to him as he woke up. He was sure that it had been a dream until he felt the movement on his arm. Looking down, he smiled slightly upon seeing Joyce's blonde hair.

"Morning." Joyce said almost purring.

"Morning." Snape said as he lowered his head to kiss her. "We should really get up. Breakfast will be starting soon and we need to talk to Buffy."

"Of course you're right."

Joyce said as the two began to get up and get dressed. Once Joyce was dressed, the first thing she did was check on Buffy. Her bed was empty, but a note was on her pillow.

_Went to see Harry. See you two at breakfast._

_Buffy_

"Buffy went to see Harry. She said she'll see us at breakfast." Joyce said when Snape entered.

"Then let me escort you to breakfast my love."

Snape offered Joyce his arm. The two left and walked hand in hand to the great hall. Upon entering they saw Buffy sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Harry. Looking up Buffy waved to them before getting up to approach them. She hugged her mother first who kissed her on the cheek. When her mother released her, her father embraced her kissing her on her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Snape asked.

"Great. Better than I have in a while. You guys are going to be at the game right?"

"We wouldn't miss it. It's been ages since I've seen a Quidditch match." Joyce told her.

"Great meet you at our regular seats then."

They turned and watched her return to her seat before heading toward the head table. They moved toward their seats to see Rupert already there. Snape held her chair for her and then pushed it in. He took a seat beside her as Dumbledore started breakfast.

* * *

**G**ryffindor had just won the Quidditch match and the crowd was cheering loudly. Buffy was sitting with her father, mother, and Giles in their regular seats. It was the best game anyone had seen in quite a while. The team had landed and Dumbledore was presenting them the trophy. Captain Oliver Wood smiled profusely. Magical fireworks began bursting into the sky. As the fireworks began to wind down one last rocket shot up. Joyce gasped and Buffy smiled. The firecracker had left a message in the sky.

**Joyce Summers, Will you marry me?**

Joyce turned toward Severus who was holding a black box with beautiful ring in it.

"Will you marry me Joyce and make me the happiest man on the planet?"

"Oh Severus. Yes. Yes! Yes!"

She put her hand out and he placed the ring on it. She admired it. It was a golden ring with a red and a green jewel on it. She hugged and kissed Severus. Buffy soon let out a squeal.

"Alright!"

Severus and Joyce broke apart to look at their daughter who was sheepishly smiling. Snape pulled his daughter into their embrace.

"I'm glad you approve." Her father said.

"Well I was hoping you were together after I saw you this morning. We're going to be a true family."

"Yes, we're going to be a family. I missed out on so much of both your lives." Severus told them.

"Come on. I believe we all have some celebrating to do." Rupert said as he clapped Severus on the back. "Congratulations Sev."

"Thanks Rupert." They began walking toward the exit.

"I'm going to stay in the tower tonight. I've already have some clothes up there."

"Buffy!"

She turned to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione coming her way. Harry was the first to reach her.

"There's a huge celebration about to begin in the Common Room. Are you coming?"

"I'm there. You want to come Uncle Rupert?"

"No thank you Buffy. I found a really good book in the library that I would like to finish before we leave. I'm going to retire to my room."

Giles left them. Buffy turned to her parents.

"See you in the morning. I'll be sure to make it noise when I come in."

She said with a wicked grin as she ran off with the others. Her parents looked slightly shocked before wear matching seductive grins.

* * *

**T**wo days later had brought about the last day of school. Giles had left the day before and now Buffy stood on the Hogwarts platform holding Harry's hand. The train whistle blew signaling that the express would soon be leaving.

"Where will you be going this summer?" Harry asked.

"Dad's taking us someplace, but he won't tell us where. He says it's a surprise, and won't tell us. I'll write to you as soon as I know. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

The train whistle blew once again telling everyone that the train was about to depart. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled a square gift-wrapped box.

"This is for you. You can open it once I'm on the train."

"Great minds think alike. This one is for you."

Buffy pulled a similar shaped box. They exchanged boxes and hugged each other one last time as Harry hurried to get on the train. Buffy waited a few seconds before she ripped the paper off her gift. Opening the box she laughed. He had given her an autograph photo that said _this ink won't disappear. Always thinking of you Harry._ She looked toward the train and saw him with a look that matched hers. The train began to move and Buffy waved clutching her picture. Harry waved back to her also holding his picture.

"I'll be thinking of you." Harry called out.

"Me too. Bye Harry."

Harry was soon out of sight and Buffy felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled slightly at her mother and father.

"We need to go Buffy if we're going to make our reservation in time."

Her mother said as she and Snape began to leave the platform. Buffy nodded as she looked down at the picture and then hugged it to her chest. She ran to catch up with her mother and father.

* * *

**THE END!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
